


Oh Charles!

by lovetylerchalex



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetylerchalex/pseuds/lovetylerchalex
Summary: As the first day of the holiday season begins, Alex gets a surprise visit from Charlie after many long months of social distancing.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Kudos: 13





	Oh Charles!

**Alex's POV:**

I was more than ready to get this semester over with so that I could finally spend time with Charlie and the rest of our friends this Christmas season. All of us had been doing our own thing while being miles away from each other for a year and a half now. Some went to college like me while others chose to head straight to work. In other news, my boyfriend is a senior now at my old high school. Charlie had been working hard on his studies and sports to strengthen his chances of getting himself into a good college.

As for me, my first year at Berkeley University actually turned out pretty great. But before I could even think about moving back to campus to start my second year of college, the global pandemic happened. And so it caused every student in the world including myself to transition to online school. For the sake of my health, I was left with no choice but to stay in my old home within my beloved hometown of Evergreen to continue my education via internet. Not that I hated doing my homework online, but I really missed meeting new people on campus and having face-to-face conversations with them. Most of all, I missed being held in Charlie's arms and feeling the divine warmth of his body. Hopefully this will all be over soon, that way I will be able to hug and kiss the man I love most without having any fear of risking my health.

And so the month of December has officially arrived. I begin to wake myself up in my bedroom and head downstairs to eat breakfast. Unfortunately I had to be quick about it because my final exams begin the following week. I had to make sure to keep myself 100% stable so that I could easily focus on studying with little to zero distractions whatsoever. After finishing my meal and washing the dishes, I walk back upstairs to grab my laptop, pencil, and notebook. Just when I was about to begin my little study session, my phone buzzer suddenly goes off. I proceed to disconnect my phone from the charger and flip it to see that Charlie was calling me through FaceTime.

"Hello?" I answered as Charlie popped up on my screen.

"Alexios!" Charlie screamed. "Good morning, my love!"

"Damn you don't have to yell, Charles. I'm wide awake." I yawned. "And Alexios? Really? Can you come up with something else?"

"Well I think it suits you quite nicely, Alexander Dean Standall." Charlie smirked.

Charlie and I had been texting and facetiming a lot during my time at college while he was still going to Liberty. He would show me his victory celebrations with his football teammates every time they won a game, while I sent him pictures of some marvelous buildings I've stumbled upon all around the Berkeley campus. Usually I would stop by my boyfriend's football games just to see him play, but ever since the spread of COVID-19 began, me and my family had to force restrictions on ourselves to limit our traveling and practice social distancing. The more I stared at Charlie waving at me through the phone, the less patient I became with wanting to reunite with him after all the time we've spent apart.

"Anyways, where are you?" I asked.

"Chilling outside." Charlie responded. "Look at all this snow!"

As I examine Charlie showing his surroundings on my screen, I notice that the setting he was in looked oddly familiar.

"Wait a minute, that looks like my street." I said suspiciously.

"Oh... is it now?" Charlie laughed.

Before continuing our conversation, I hear the doorbell ring from downstairs. I rush down to the front door and open it to see who was outside. It was none other than my beloved boyfriend, Charlie St. George, himself.

"What the actual fuck?" I gasped.

"Hello, sweetie." Charlie grinned.

How is this happening? There was no way that Charles Hayden Brixton Saint George was standing in front of me. I didn't even expect to see him again this soon. From looking at his appearance, Charlie has not aged a single day since the last time we saw each other in person. He seemed a bit more taller than before, but his handsome face and golden-retriever personality never changed. Even with that mask covering his lower facial region, Charlie's perfect smile was still easily noticeable from behind it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in great shock.

"To see you of course!" Charlie said happily. "My dad is out of town. Since I'm alone, I just thought that maybe I could crash at your place until he comes back."

"Wait for real?" I said cheerfully. "You want to quarantine together? With me? And he's actually okay with it?"

"Mhm." Charlie nodded. "Why so doubtful, babe? My dad loves you! You know that. I literally dragged you to my house to meet him many times."

"Yeah yeah." I sighed.

I was way too busy gazing at my boyfriend to even manifest the cold winter breeze from outside. Charlie then enters the house and throws his backpack onto the living room couch. He takes off his mask and puts it inside his pocket, then proceeds to walk towards me.

"Wait wait wait..." I said while blocking Charlie from going any further. "Don't you think it's a bad idea?"

"Alex! Don't worry!" Charlie reassured. "My dad already had me tested before he left. I'm negative." 

"For real? Thank the lord!" I exhaled. "But... are you sure? Are you certain?"

Charlie nodded his head at the fastest pace he could reach. Although he is indeed the love of my life, it was important that we both trust one another.

"You trust me, right?" Charlie asked.

Since the beginning of our wondrous relationship, Charlie had never lied to me. Not even once. Even on days where there was a problem that he was too afraid to share, in the end he would always find comfort in opening up to me with honesty. Same with myself. I had learned to be more honest and not push myself too hard because of him. Charlie has always treated me well and filled my life with nothing but sunshine, and that is one great reason why I see him as the most trustworthy person amongst all of my loved ones.

"Always." I answered happily.

While closing the door behind me, I slowly but carefully step toward my handsome prince of a boyfriend. At this point I just couldn't hold back anymore. And so I rush over towards Charlie and embrace him as hard as I could, causing him to happily hug back. My body begins to fill itself with great joy, knowing that after many hard and lingering months, Charlie and I were finally together again.

"I missed you." I blurted out.

"I missed you too." Charlie responded.

Five seconds later I disengage from his arms and proceed to help Charlie with his belongings before leading him upstairs to my bedroom. 

"Where are your parents?" Charlie asked as he undressed from his jacket.

"Busy with work." I answered him. "The hospital's getting more packed with patients by the dozen, according to my mom. As for my dad, the usual shit with his sheriff duties."

"Damn." Charlie muttered. 

After putting his backpack next to my closet, me and Charlie begin to settle down on my bed.

"I've been texting Clay and the other guys recently." I mentioned. "We're thinking on planning a little safe and isolated get-together Christmas reunion right here in this house."

"Awesome!" Charlie beamed. "God it's been like... more than a year now since the last time we physically saw our friends?"

"Yup." I said. "Zach, Tyler, Jess, well... everybody! I wonder how they've been handling with everything that’s been going on."

"Same." Charlie nodded.

We continue to stare at each other as the clock keeps ticking. But just as I was about to turn myself back into school mode, my boyfriend suddenly puts his arm around my shoulder.

"We'll get through this." Charlie said. "I promise."

The touch of his hand has now escalated my levels of comfort, causing me to pull him in for a kiss. The kiss was a light one yet it felt so relieving to feel those sweet, mushy lips against mine again after so long. Charlie begins to smile at me once more, but much bigger this time.

"I love you." I say to him.

"I love you too." Charlie grinned.

And so we continue to kiss each other inside the little safe haven of my home. I was supposed to study, but my mind has now completely shifted its focus to Charlie. Of course I was extremely happy that I reunited with him after months of social distancing, but my education was also a major priority for me. I had to make sure I had enough confidence within myself so that I'll be able to successfully pass my classes. On second thought, maybe a few short breaks with Charlie won't be so bad. Maybe if we try to keep our conversations based on school for a while, then that would help keep me focused on my exams. I mean he's also very studious like me even if he was a jock. Hopefully he won't be that big of a distraction.

On top of that, I still need to prepare the reunion party for my friends before the night of Christmas Eve arrives. I really wanted this Christmas to be absolutely amazing and one I'll never ever forget. As more and more snow fell into the solid ground of Evergreen, the more thrilled I became for our highly-anticipated holiday reunion with the rest of our fellow Gordon Lightfoot members.


End file.
